Hobby
by Zorka
Summary: Problematyczne hobby Kise zmusza Aomine do oderwania się od koszykówki. OOC, AU. Przepraszam ;-;"


Właściwie to opowiadanie zostało napisane na obowiązkowy konkurs z polskiego, ale skoro już jest po wszystkim, to zdecydowałam, że nie będzie się marnować i wrzucę go tutaj. A jako, że mamy dzisiaj urodziny Kise, to przy okazji wszystkiego najlepszego dla naszego kochanego blondyna~ :'D Zastanawiam się mocno czy nie dać tego do kategorii crossovera z Natsume Yuujinchou, ale na razie niech zostanie. .u.

* * *

Przemierzałem żwawo alejki parku ze wzrokiem wlepionym w swoje stopy, bardzo dokładnie obmyślając każdy szczegół mojego planu. Dlaczego moim najlepszym przyjacielem musiał być człowiek, którego ani trochę nie interesowały takie rzeczy jak duchy, fantastyczne stwory czy tajemne przejścia do zaświatów? Zawsze kiedy znalazłem coś naprawdę ciekawego i godnego poświęcenia swoich paru godzin z życia, dostawałem w odpowiedzi: "A ty znowu z tymi bajkami, przestałbyś wreszcie w to wierzyć", albo: "Zostaw mnie w spokoju i daj się przespać." Jednak tym razem znalazłem coś naprawdę interesującego.

_ Przeglądając jakieś stare księgi znalezione w piwnicy dziadka, natrafiłem na informacje o miejscu, którym interesowałem się już od bardzo dawna. Była to stara, podobno zapieczętowana świątynia, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie znalazłem potwierdzenia czy takowa faktycznie istnieje. Każda pożółkła kartka księgi dostarczała mi coraz to więcej niezwykle ciekawych informacji o tym fantastycznym miejscu. Przewracając uważnie strony coś przykuło moją uwagę. Był to odręczny rysunek przedstawiający... mapę? Przyjrzałem się jej dokładniej, starając się przeczytać drobne literki spomiędzy krzywych kresek. Potok Mizue, wzgórze Reiko, Nakano, Oedo... Zaraz, zaraz...  
-Reiko?! - powtórzyłem na głos niedowierzając w to, co właśnie przeczytałem. - Przecież to całkiem niedaleko stąd! - Niewiele więcej myśląc wrzuciłem niechlujnie wszystkie rzeczy do plecaka i wybiegłem z domu w poszukiwaniu mojego przyjaciela._

Skręcając we właściwą alejkę usłyszałem już dźwięk piłki odbijającej się o tablicę kosza, a niedługo później zobaczyłem mojego ciemnoskórego kolegę. Tak myślałem, że właśnie tutaj go znajdę. Przeskoczyłem przez płot, nie zadając sobie większego trudu by dojść do bramki prowadzącej na boisko.  
- Aominecchi! - zawołałem jego imię biegnąc w jego stronę, by jak najszybciej wyrwać go z transu w jaki wpadał dając się ponieść swojemu ulubionemu hobby.  
- Kise? - niebieskooki odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie podnosząc jedną brew pytająco - Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie mówiłeś czasem, że nie masz dzisiaj zamiaru wychodzić z domu? Miałeś studiować treść tych swoich... - zaśmiał się - magicznych książeczek.  
- Właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem! - błysnęło mi w oczach na samo wspomnienie moich encyklopedii wiedzy fantastycznej - Nie uwierzysz, ale...  
- O nie, nie, nie, NIE. - przyjaciel stanowczo przerwał moją wypowiedź, chyba domyślając się co chcę mu przekazać - Nie namówisz mnie znowu na żadne zwiedzanie jaskiń w poszukiwaniu córek Maki, chowanie się na wrzosowiskach, żeby zobaczyć wilczą boginię, czy wspinanie się po klifach, tylko po to by zdobyć zielsko, które rzekomo jest niezbędne do stworzenia mikstury płynnego szczęścia. - przystawił dłoń do czoła.  
- Wcale nie szukaliśmy wilczej bogini na wrzosowiskach, tylko w pszenicy! - oburzyłem się - Poza tym wtedy to były tylko i wyłącznie domysły. Tym razem znalazłem prawdziwe informacje, i popatrz! - podstawiłem mu pod nos książkę otwartą na stronie z niedokładnym rysunkiem - Jest nawet mapa!  
Aomine zaśmiał się szyderczo.  
- Nazywasz TO mapą?  
- Nie śmiej się! Jak się przyjrzysz to naprawdę poprawnie jest wyrysowana nasza okolica. - położyłem palec na niewielkim napisie "Reiko".  
- Ooo, serio? Stary, aż mnie zaciekawiłeś. Albo nie, czekaj... Jednak nie.  
- Oj weź, no proszę Cięęę... - zrobiłem maślane oczy, wykrzywiając usta w lekkim błagalnym uśmiechu, mając nadzieję, że ten gest chociaż trochę złamie mojego przyjaciela.  
- Nie ma mowy, nigdzie się nie wybieram. - odwrócił się na pięcie i podniósł z ziemi piłkę do kosza, by wrócić do gry. Moje proszące złote oczy nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia. Dobrze, a więc czas wprowadzić w życie plan B.  
- Boisz się.  
- Że co proszę?! - piłka, którą rzucił do kosza odbiła się od obręczy i poleciała na drugi koniec boiska.  
- Boisz się ze mną iść. - skrzyżowałem ręce na piersiach i podniosłem brew.  
- Chyba żartujesz. Po prostu przyznaj się, że to TY się boisz na tyle, że nie dasz rady iść sam. - westchnął i oparł dłonie o biodra.  
- A jak się przyznam, to pójdziesz ze mną? - wyszczerzyłem się, czując że jestem już blisko postawienia na swoim.  
- ...same z tobą problemy.

Już dłuższą chwilę szliśmy środkiem lasu, co jakiś czas potykając się o wystające korzenie obrośnięte śliskim, zielonym mchem. Las wydawał się być dziwnie opuszczony, od kiedy przekroczyliśmy miejsce, w którym między drzewami przewieszona była gruba pleciona lina z białymi kartkami. Na papierze widniały znaki w nieużywanym już alfabecie. Sznur wyglądał na bardzo stary, w niektórych miejscach był już prawie przerwany, w przeciwieństwie do kartek, które sprawiały wrażenie dopiero co powieszonych. Od momentu minięcia liny nie usłyszałem ani jednego świergotu ptaków. Nie zauważyłem żadnego poruszenia się krzaków. Żadnego znaku życia. Nic. Trochę mnie to przerażało, ale mój towarzysz wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  
- Aominecchi... Mam wrażenie, że się zgubiliśmy. - nerwowo rozglądnąłem się po lesie.  
- Wątpisz w moją niezawodną orientację w terenie? - szturchnął mnie lekko w bok i spojrzał z powrotem na małą mapę w książce, którą trzymał w rękach - O ile się nie mylę to gdzieś tutaj powinny być... O, są! - obrócił się i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie wskazując na stare, kamienne i zielone już od porostów schody. Przełknąłem ślinę, kiedy zauważyłem powiewające na wietrze kartki, powieszone po obu stronach schodów. Takie same jak te przy linie. Stanąłem na chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nie skłamałem wiele mówiąc, że bałbym się przyjść tu sam. Zastanawiałem się jeszcze chwilę czy na pewno nie byłoby lepiej gdybyśmy zawrócili, kiedy głos Aomine przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.  
- Co się tak wleczesz? Wydaje mi się, że to tobie zależało na tym, żeby tam iść. - ciemnoskóry był już w połowie wysokości wzniesienia. Przyspieszyłem kroku, żeby go dogonić, uważając jednocześnie by się nie przewrócić na śliskich schodach. Z każdym krokiem zrobionym na wyższy schodek ukazywało się coraz więcej świątyni, która usytuowana była na samym szczycie, tuż przed wielką, czerwoną bramą wejściową - _torii_. Kiedy postawiłem stopę na samej górze i stanąłem obok przyjaciela zobaczyłem ją w pełnej okazałości. Była niewielka, ale naprawdę robiła wrażenie. Ustawiono ją na niewielkim podeście, ściany zostały zrobione z drewnianych, przesuwanych drzwi, a całość zamykał dach z końcówkami wywiniętymi ku niebu. Podszedłem bliżej stąpając stopami po kamiennej ścieżce, która prowadziła do wnętrza budowli. Stanąłem tuż przed wejściem i zacząłem się przyglądać wszystkiemu z bliska. Świątynia była wyraźnie opuszczona, w środku było ciemno i czuć było chłód wydostający się z pomieszczenia. Zauważyłem, że na ziemi leżą dokładnie te same kartki, które widziałem wcześniej. Z tą różnicą, że te były potargane. Kiedy kucnąłem, by podnieść jedną z nich atrament dosłownie wyślizgnął się z papieru i zanurkował do ziemi. Przestraszony tym, co zobaczyłem wydałem z siebie zduszony okrzyk i odskoczyłem od kartki. Aomine nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje podszedł do miejsca gdzie stałem i złapał mnie za ramię.  
- Tylko mi nie mów, że w tej karteluszce siedzi potwór, bo i tak Ci nie uwierzę. - spojrzał mi w oczy wyraźnie rozbawiony tym, co właśnie zobaczył. Mina mu zrzedła, kiedy zobaczył przerażenie w moich oczach - Hej, to był twój pomysł, żeby odwiedzić to miejsce. Mam rozumieć, że przyszliśmy tu tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć parę potarganych kartek? - zmarszczył czoło wyraźnie poirytowany faktem, że nic nie mówię - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słyszysz?  
Zdołałem jedynie wyciągnąć rękę i wskazać palcem **coś**, co znajdowało się aktualnie za plecami mojego przyjaciela. Niebieskooki odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kreaturę, która miała ze trzy metry wysokości, jedno oko, parę rogów wystającą z czoła pokrytego głębokimi bruzdami, pysk pełen ostrych zębów, a do tego dwie ludzkie ręce i parę kopyt.  
- Aominecchi! - krzyknąłem, aby ostrzec go przed zbliżającym się uderzeniem. Niestety ciemnoskóry nie zdążył zareagować i został powalony na ziemię jednym pacnięciem ogromnej ręki potwora. Zastanawiając się co począć, z przerażeniem patrzyłem jak czerwona substancja spływa po skroniach mojego towarzysza. Kiedy stworzenie zrobiło krok w moją stronę, zamknąłem oczy modląc się o cud. Wtedy doszło do mnie znaczenie białych karteczek, które były porozwieszane po drodze do chramu oraz dlaczego te tutaj były potargane. Chwyciłem jeden strzępek leżący obok mnie i szybko nabazgrałem krwią znaczek, który widniał na wszystkich innych kartkach. Kiedy tylko skończyłem kreślenie symbolu, istota cofnęła się jak oparzona. Wydała z siebie ryk niepodobny do żadnego jaki w życiu słyszałem i uciekła w głąb świątyni. Wykorzystałem tą szansę i biorąc pod ramię mojego na wpół przytomnego przyjaciela rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Poczułem się bezpieczny dopiero po wyjściu ze strefy oddzielonej od reszty lasu grubym sznurem. Wyczerpany osunąłem się na trawę i próbowałem złapać oddech ze wzrokiem utkwionym w niebie, które wreszcie było czysto niebieskie. Usłyszałem jak Aomine obok odzyskuje w pełni świadomość, a z jego ust wydobywa się wiązanka przekleństw.  
- Kise... Nigdy więcej... Nie zgodzę się na żaden twój idiotyczny pomysł...


End file.
